This invention relates to a voice button prosthesis for a patient having his larynx removed.
Many people have their larynx surgically removed as the result of cancer or trauma. Numerous sophisticated operations and devices have been devised to restore the voice in the laryngectomee patient, but these operations are often expensive, require major surgery, and often have a high rate of failure.
It has been found that a voice box or larynx is not essential for speech. The ability of the laryngectomee patient to speak has been restored by surgically providing an opening or fistula between the trachea (windpipe) and the esophagus. The patient can manually close the open upper end or stoma of the trachea, and force air from his lungs through the fistula into the esophagus and upwardly through his mouth. With training, the patient can learn to form words by this process.
However, several disadvantages have been encountered with respect to the above method of restoring speech. The making of an opening between the trachea and the esophagus requires extensive surgery to insure that the opening will stay open and will not close after surgery. Therefore, a general anesthetic is usually used, and the operation is quite expensive.
After the fistula has been made, the patient must have extensive training in order to learn to speak with the above method. The speech requires a hiccuping type action, and at best the speech is of poor quality.
Another disadvantage of the above method is that fluid from the esophagus may enter the trachea through the fistula which has been formed therebetween. Thus, when the patient coughs, or eats, or drinks, there is a problem with fluid or food entering the trachea and causing choking.
There is a high rate of failure (inability of the patient to swallow without aspiration) with the above operation. In such a case, the above method requires additional surgery in order to close the opening. Therefore, the above method is an expensive and cumbersome procedure, and provides unsatisfactory results.
Certain devices have been provided for inserting into the fistula so as to minimize the tendency of the fistula to close. However, these devices are difficult to insert, and the patient is never confident that the device has been inserted to the proper position. Furthermore, some of these devices do not provide satisfactory means for preventing the entry of fluid from the esophagus into the trachea. Many of these devices become dislodged during coughing or movement of the patient. To solve this problem, glue has been applied to the patient's neck in order to secure the prosthesis in place but some patients have had allergic reactions to the glue.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved voice button prosthesis.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which minimizes fluid entry into the trachea with resultant coughing or choking.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be installed with minor surgery in a doctor's office, requiring only a local anesthetic.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which minimizes the tendency of the fistula to close.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which enables the patient to speak with little or no training.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which improves the quality of the voice with which the patient can speak.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is simple to remove and can be removed and cleaned by the patient at will.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is made of non-irritating material.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which stays in place even during movement, coughing or swallowing of the patient.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be inserted by the patient himself so that the patient is confident of its proper positioning.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device that needs no material to affix the prosthesis to the person, thereby eliminating the possibility of an allergic or irritative reaction as well as the added inconvenience to the patient.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is inexpensive and requires less expensive surgical preparation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.